


Love in Paris

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eiffel Tower, Love, M/M, Paris (City), Tenderness, The Seine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam et Gabriel profitent d'un séjour à Paris. Gabriel a l'air pensif et Sam s'inquiète.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde!  
> Voilà un autre petit one-shot pour la série "Sabriel and raining days".  
> Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à le signaler!  
> Bonne Lecture!!!

Tu étais pensif ce soir: tu étais à la fenêtre de notre chambre d’hôtel. Tu te mettais toujours à une fenêtre lorsque tu étais pensif. Je viens t’enlacer par derrière, mes mains reposent sur tes hanches et ton dos s’appuie contre mon buste. Je te dépose un baiser rapide sur le front avant que nous nous mettions tous les deux à observer la Tour Eiffel qui étincelait de mille feux.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? demandais-je en chuchotant presque.

\- À nous, répondit-tu en prenant ma main gauche pour faire tourner l’anneau doré, que tu avais forgé avec ta propre grâce, autour de mon annulaire. Tu croisas mon regard inquiet dans le reflet renvoyé par la vitre. Ne t’inquiète pas autant, Sammoose. Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises pensées qui me traversent l’esprit.

Je souris avant de te déposer un autre baiser sur le front. Nous nous mîmes à observer l’extérieur, toi en étant toujours dans mes bras.

\- Ça te dit d’aller te promener le long de la Seine demain? demandais-je.

\- À cette seule condition: on marchera en se tenant la main et les gens qui nous regarderons de travers – tu fis mine de réfléchir – on agira comme des enfants en leur tirant la langue. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis?

Je ris, je reconnaissais là ton côté Embrouilleur. Il n’y a vraiment que toi et tes idioties pour faire envoler toutes mes inquiétudes.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires et/ou kudos sont les bienvenus (promis, je ne mords pas! Quoi que... Non, je plaisante bien sûr).


End file.
